A Simple Thing
by Shipperness
Summary: Ever get the feeling that everything is about to blow up in you face? Azureshippy goodness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I am making no kind of profit from this story and I don't own the characters of Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

**This is my first Yu Gi Oh fic, so I hope it's all right. There will be a continuation to this, so look out for it! Enjoy!**

**A Simple Thing**

Ever get the feeling that everything is about to blow up in your face? That's the way I feel right now. Like everything that I've worked so hard to keep is about to turn around and smack me in the face. That's the price of secrets.

I never meant to get involved with her. It just kind of…happened. One minute I'm living my life, minding my own business, and then BAM! My monotone world exploded with colour.

And there she was.

It wasn't a gradual process, like things like this are supposed to be. One glance of those bright blue eyes, one flash of that radiant smile and I fell.

Me, the infallible Seto Kaiba.

I've faced up to some of the richest and most powerful businessmen alive. I took my stepfather's company and turned it into one of the foremost technological authorities in the world. I am one of the greatest duellists there is. And yet all it took to bring me to my knees was a girl.

And not even a particularly fabulous girl at that. She was short, and a bit too skinny for my tastes. She had an abrupt manner, eyes that were almost too big for her face and a sickeningly optimistic outlook on life.

And yet…I couldn't help but be attracted to her. She had this way of making everything she touched seem bright and warm. Perhaps it was the fact that I continually shrouded myself in coldness that made the warmth seem so inviting. Or maybe it was just that, having spent all those years taking care of Mokuba, I desperately needed somebody to take care of me for a change. If that's the case, then maybe It wouldn't have mattered who it was. Maybe anyone would have done…

But that's not fair to her. Even considering everything, I can't see that anybody could captivate me the way she does. Even the sound of her name sends shivers down my spine.

Téa.

Yes, that's right. The great Seto Kaiba fell head over heels for Yugi Moto's cheerleader.

Which brings me to my point.

She wants' to _tell _them. Her friends. Téa wants to tell Yugi and the lame brigade that we're engaged.

Yes engaged. I fell that hard. It's entertaining, in a frightening sort of way. I never thought that I would get married. I was married to my work. Didn't think I needed anything else. But I'll tell you this, I had no idea what I was missing.

It wasn't supposed to be anything serious. Just a bit of fun. Use then discard. I'm Seto Kaiba, I can do that sort of thing.

Now it makes me sick that I ever thought of Téa that way. That thing that wasn't supposed to be anything serious? It got _severely_ out of hand. To the point where I couldn't imagine my life without her. So one day I found my self in Tokyo's best jewellers, picking out a ring.

Now, my initial instinct would be to by the biggest most expensive diamond I could lay my hands on, but I know Téa doesn't go in for that sort of thing. She thinks its tacky. She would like something elegant.

Now, I am many things. But elegant is not one of them. Though I hated to admit it, I needed help. So I enlisted the help of the only one of her friends that I knew didn't want to murder me in the most spectacularly painful way imaginable. And it's due to this fact I regret that her name escapes me now. May…Mai…Mia…something like that. The blonde bombshell that has the mutt drooling every time she enters a room.

Though I find her far too flashy, she is undoubtedly a very attractive woman. I can understand what the mutt sees in her. Though of course she is completely out of his league.

But that's a different story. Because though understated she's not, sensible she certainly is. She's Téa's friend and she knows what Téa likes. And so it's thanks to her that I ended up presenting my future wife with a simple platinum band with a square cut diamond. Which Téa adored.

That was two months ago. Téa wears the ring on her finger when she's alone with me, and on a chain round her neck when she's out in public. I can't say that I'm exactly enthusiastic about that as I would like her to wear it on her finger all the time, to let the world know that she is mine and mine alone.

But having said that I'm decidedly less enthusiastic about the prospect of having my face pounded into mincemeat by the mutt and his friend monkey boy, as is sure to happen when they get wind of this.

But Téa, apparently, is tired of wearing the ring around her neck aswell. She wants to wear it on her finger, which means telling her friends all about it. That's where she is now. Telling them. I feel kind of bad about leaving her to tell them by herself, but we both agreed that it would be best if they had a bit of time to cool off before they saw me.

Which is why I'm here in my office at KaibaCorp. At least I know they can't get me here. Security has orders not to let them in the building. I have to go home sometime, but the security at my house has orders not to let them in the grounds. I'm a billionaire. I can have a security detail keeping people away from my house like that.

Pity it'll all go to hell when Téa gets wind of it.

We decided that she'll move in with me after she's told her friend's. It won't take long. Most of her stuff is there anyway. Her clothes take up half of my enormous walk in closet, as well as half my dresser. There's a whole wall in the closet that is dedicated to housing her shoes. A _wall _of _shoes_. Why do women _need_ so many shoes?

A pair of earrings and a dog-eared book rests on the bedside table on the left side of the bed. Fresh flowers on the windowsill. New pictures on the walls.

It's not just the bedroom. She's all over the rest of the house. Makeup and an extra tooth brush in the bathroom. There are new cushions in the lounge, new curtains up in various rooms, a bag or a coat discarded in the hallway.

She's taken over the kitchen, and I really mean that. I gave her some money to buy herself something as a wedding gift. I guess I gave her too much because she decided she wanted to renovate. She told me that when she was growing up the kitchen was the _"heart of the house"_ and then insisted she couldn't live in a house where the kitchen was so impersonal. Personally I'm a take-out person, so I don't really go in there much, so I told her to do what she wanted.

The whitewashed walls were re-painted what she calls _"burnt yellow"_. Looks like a watery orange to me, but whatever. The grey linoleum floor was replaced with terracotta tiles and a large scrubbed wood table with matching chairs was placed in the centre of the room. Then there were the bright red checked curtains that she put up at the large window.

I must admit, it's…cheerful. Warm. Like her.

The kitchens her place now. She's a wonderful cook, I must admit. She looks good when she's cooking. The way she concentrates on everything, and sometimes she'll get a little smudge of flour or some other ingredient on her cheek. It's adorable. I've been spending a lot more time in that kitchen lately…

I glance at my watch. It's later than I thought. She'll have told them by now. I must admit that I wouldn't have minded being there when she told them. To have seen their reactions when they realised that not only have I stolen her from them but I'm _marrying_ her. Part of me gets extreme satisfaction from that, for I don't doubt that most of those guys, especially Yugi, has had a crush on her at some time or another.

But my curiosity isn't so much that I would want to face Wheeler when he finds out. Though I'm certainly not afraid of the mutt, I will admit that he can be quite violent when provoked.

I should be getting home. I want to find out how it went. I hope those idiots didn't give her a hard time. If they did, they'll have me to deal with. Strange as it may seem, I am worried for Téa. I don't like them, but they mean the world to her. I wouldn't want to be the one to come between them.

But I have to admit, if grudgingly, that they wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They love her too much. If I was the type to be insecure, then I might worry about her being such close friends with a bunch of guys. But she belongs to me. She's mine in a way that she'll never be theirs. That thought makes me smile.

As I get in my car, I think about how far I've come, and how much I've got. A couple of years ago, I only had my work. Mokuba stood by me always, but I cut myself off even from him. Then she came and suddenly I could feel. As I drive home to my brother and my fiancé I realise something.

It's funny how something as simple as one girl, could make everything so perfect.


End file.
